Schande
by Rycitia
Summary: Ein Vampir lebt ewig. Und das ist eine Qual.


Also, das ist meine erste "Tanz der Vampiere" - Fanfiction. Ich weiß schon, dass diese normalerweise witzig/parodistisch oder romantisch sind. Aber weil ich mich für leicht (haha) durchgedrehte Psychen interessiere, und Vampire da ein gefundenes Fressen sind, habe ich eine nachdenkliche, düstere, oder sogar traurige FF geschrieben.

TdV gehört nicht mir. Ich borge mir die Persönchen nur mal aus. Ob ich sie wieder zurückgebe, ist aber fraglich.... gg

* * *

**Schande **

_Ich laufe über einen Friedhof, er ist kalt und still. Nichts regt sich, kein Laut durchbricht die Stille. Nicht einmal das Klappern meiner Schritte ist hörbar, es ist, als laufe ich in der Luft. _

_Ich suche etwas. Ich weiß nicht was, aber ich brauche es, bin ohne es verloren, das fühle ich deutlich. _

_Eine Gestalt steht neben einem der Gräber. Sie ist groß und in ein weißes Tuch eingewickelt, wie eine Toga. Auch das Gesicht ist verhüllt. Ich trete neben sie. _

_Ohne zu wissen, wen ich vor mir habe, will ich fragen, wo das finde, was ich suche. Doch bevor ich auch nur so weit bin, meinen Mund zu öffnen, dreht sich die Gestalt weg und strebt mit langsamen Schritten zu dem Grab hin. Ich folge ohne zu Zögern._

_Ohne, dass das weiße Tuch raschelt, deutet die Gestalt auf das Grab. Ich beuge mich hinunter. Es ist ein dunkelgrauer Stein, doch ich kann keine Inschrift entdecken. Fragend drehe ich mich zu der Person um. Sie nimmt das Tuch vom Gesicht, und ganz langsam erkenne ich die Gesichtszüge. _

_Mein Schrei hallt in der Stille wieder, der Friedhof verblasst, wie in Nebel aufgelöst. Nur noch der Grabstein, vor dem ich stehe und die Person und ich bleiben zurück. Um mich ist Schwärze._

Anklagend hebt die Gestalt die Hand und weist auf mich. Ein Schmerz fährt durch meine Glieder, mein Brustkorb schnürt sich zusammen. Ich fühle, wie ich zusammensinke, der kalte Grabstein drückt gegen meinen Rücken.

_Die Person kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu, krallt ihre Finger in meine Haare. Ich schnappe nach Luft. Mir wird schwarz vor den Augen._

„_A.....!"_

Mit einem leisen Schrei erwache ich. Zitternd starre ich in die Schwärze meines Sarges. Ich fühle mich wie mit Watte gefüllt, unbeweglich und schwer. Aus dem Sarg neben meinem dringen Geräusche. Ich muss nicht einmal nachdenken, ich weiß, das ist mein Vater. Der Sargdeckel klappt auf, und Schummerlicht strömt mir entgegen.

Unklar erkenne ich meinen Vater, der sich mit unruhigem Gesicht über mich beugt.

„Herbert, was ist los? Ich habe dich schreiben gehört."

Ich atme tief ein, wische mir flüchtig mit der Hand über die Stirn.

„Nichts, Vater. Ich habe nur geträumt."

„Geträumt?"

In seinem Gesicht leuchtet Interesse und gleichzeitig Unmut auf.

„Erzähl mir, was du geträumt hast."

Ich nicke und setzte mich auf. Meine Beine und Hände zittern, doch ich will es nicht zeigen. Ein Vampir empfindet keine Schmerzen, wispere ich immer wieder vor mich hin. Ein Vampir hat keine Angst. Ein Vampir ist stolz und steht über dieser Welt.

Mühsam klettere ich aus dem Sarg.

„Komm mit, wir reden oben."

Oh nein. Wir reden oben. Er will mir wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, was ich als Vampir zu tun habe. Zu beachten habe. Zu sein habe.

Ich folge ihm die Treppe hinauf und ins Kaminzimmer. Dort ist Koukol gerade dabei, ein Feuer zu entfachen. Mein Vater setzt sich in einen der großen Ohrensessel. Ich lasse mich auf dem schmalen Sofa niedersinken.

„Also, erzähl es mir."

Das ist keine Bitte oder ein Angebot, um mir zu helfen. Es ist ein Befehl.

Ich streiche mir noch ein Mal über die Augen, während Koukol das Zimmer verlässt.

„Ich....ich habe von einem Friedhof geträumt. Ich suchte etwas, aber ich weiß nicht genau, was. Dann bin ich zu einem Grab ohne Inschrift gekommen, bei dem eine Gestalt stand, die in ein weißes Tuch eingewickelt war. Sie zeigte mir erst den Grabstein, dann richtete sie den Finger auf mich und... mein ganzer Körper schmerzte plötzlich. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor den Augen, und ich bin aufgewacht."

Mein Vater beobachtet mich eine Zeit lang. Meine Arme zittern immer noch. Beschämt versuche ich, meine Finger zu verschränken, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Wer war diese Gestalt?"

Seine Stimme ist ruhig, doch eiskalt. Ich fahre unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Ich...weiß es nicht."

Er weiß sofort, dass ich lüge. Und er lässt ich nicht mit dieser Antwort davonkommen.

„Du weißt es sehr wohl."

Ich schließe meine Augen. Jetzt in seine zu sehen, wäre unmöglich.

„Sag es mir."

Nun klingt seine Stimme wie ein Messer, das sich direkt in mich bohrt. Ich ziehe meine Schultern zusammen, als könnte ich mich so gegen ihn abschirmen.

„Herbert."

Er fixiert mich kalt. Mein ganzer Körper ist steif, mein Mund trocken. Aber es hilft nichts. Ich muss ihm antworten.

„Es... es war _er_. Alfred."

Mein Vater nickt, seine Augen ruhen auf meiner Gestalt, die sich hilflos auf dem Sofa zusammenkauert.

„Du bist töricht und dumm."

Ich zucke zusammen, presse meine Augenlieder zu. Nicht schon wieder. Er wird es wieder tun. Wie jedes Mal.

„Du sollest dich endlich im Griff haben. Ich schäme mich für meinen Sohn, wahrhaftig, du bist eine Schande."

Jedes seiner Worte sticht in mich wie ein Eisendolch. Meine Augen sind noch immer fest geschlossen, ich kann seinen Blick nicht ertragen. Ich weiß ganz genau, wie er auf mich hinabsieht, meine Gestalt in die Hölle wünscht. Ich weiß es.

„Du lässt dich von fliegenden Emotionen führen, hat sich dein ewiges Leben nichts gelehrt? Vampire fühlen nicht, wir haben keinen Funken Leben in uns. Darum sind wir solchen Gefühlen über. _Du bist es nicht wehrt, Vampir zu sein!_"

Seine Stimme bricht wie Donner über mich. Steinen gleich brechen seine Worte über mich.

Ich weiß, jetzt wird er es tun. Wie jedes Mal.

Mit hastigen, unkoordinierten Schritten entfliehe ich dem Raum. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt. Wie jedes Mal.

Schande.

Ich bin Schande.

Ich möchte sterben, möchte dieses verfluchte ewige Leben endlich hinter mir lassen. Nichts, das ich anfasse, hält meinen kalten, leblosen Händen stand. Ich zerstöre alles, das was mir lieb ist. Doch was ich hasse, bleibt stehen.

Diese Welt ist grausam.

„Herbert? Was machst du hier?"

Ich wirble herum. Hinter mir steht eine rothaarige Frau, die mich mit forschenden Augen anblickt. Sarah, Vaters' Geliebte.

Geliebte. Was für ein verlogenes Wort.

Ich winke ab.

„Nichts."

Sie sieht mich immer noch besorgt, aber wissend an.

„Das stimmt nicht. Was ist los?"

Verdammt, ich hasse ihre Penetranz. Ich hasse sie, ich hasse ihre ständige Präsenz im Schloss, ich hasse ihre mitleidigen Augen, die doch nur von Neugierde zeugen.

„Was soll schon los sein?"

Ich antworte unfreundlicher, als ich wollte, doch die Worte entwischen meinem Mund, ehe ich sie zurückhalten konnte. Sie blickt mich missbilligend an, übergeht meinen barschen Tonfall jedoch.

„Ich sehe doch, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt."

„Und wenn, was hast du damit zu tun?"

Ihr würde ich nie all das anvertrauen, das mich zerstört. Zu sehr lodert mein Hass auf sie. Und ich weiß, dass auch ihre Freundlichkeit nur aufgesetzt ist. So wie alle anderen.

Lügner.

„Okay, okay, ich wollte dir nur helfen!"

Wütend dreht sie sich um und stampft mit lauten Schritten fort, vermutlich um meinen Vater zu suchen. Immer, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt, beklagt sie sich bei ihm. Aber was sie ihm auch über mich erzählt, er schenkt mir nur einen herablassenden Blick.

Beinnahe wünschte ich, er würde mich wirklich dafür rügen. Aber auf der anderen Seite habe ich unendliche Angst davor.

Wie jedes Mal.

Wie jedes Mal.

Schande.

Ich wanke in die Bibliothek. Das ist der einzige Ort des Schlosses, der mir allein gehört. Hier kommt nicht einmal Koukol zum Säubern her. Hunderte, tausende von uralten Büchern stapeln sich in den bis zur Decke reichenden Regalen. Ich sinke auf den verstaubten, riesigen Ledersessel in der Mitte der Bibliothek, und ziehe eines der Bücher aus dem nächsten Regal. Es ist ein Gedichtsband, so alt und vergilbt, dass man ihn kaum mehr anfassen kann, ohne dass er zerbröselt.

Ich habe ihn schon so oft gelesen, kann fast jedes Gedicht auswendig. Sie erfüllen mich mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl, das ich fast mit der Erinnerung an mein _Leben_ vergleichen möchte. Damals, als ich noch lebte...

Ich schlage das Buch vorsichtig auf. Meine Augen gleiten über die Pergamentseiten, nehmen ein Gedicht nach dem anderen auf.

_So sag mir, wie wird man zum eigenen' Ich?_

_Sprich, wie ist die Zauberformel, die das eigne' Leben schenkt?_

_Wo findet man die eigne' Seele?_

_All dies liegt im Abgrund der Welt_

_Nichts ist, doch alles bleibt_

_Nichts war, doch alles muss vergehn'_

_Ein Leben existiert nicht_

_Nur die Ewigkeit_

_Im Abgrund der Welt liegen die Fragen_

_Und die Antworten auch_

_Doch wie will sterben_

_Was nicht ist?_

Kühle Tränen rollen über meine Wangen. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich noch weinen kann. Ich habe so lange nicht mehr geweint.

Schande.

Vampire haben keine Tränen. Warum weine ich?

Mein Herz tut weh, als wolle es zerspringen.

Schande.

Ich höre von draußen die Stimme meines Vaters und von Sarah und Alfred. Ich kauere mich in dem großen Stuhl zusammen. Ich will sie nicht sehen. Ich will nicht ihre aufgesetzten lieben Worte hören.

Die schwere Eichentür der Bibliothek öffnet sich mit einem Knarren. Schnell wische ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie sie nicht bemerken.

Die schweren Schritte meines Vaters kommen näher. Ich spüre seine Präsenz, und mir ist kalt. Noch kälter als zuvor.

Sarah läuft um den Sessel herum und blickt mir ungeniert ins Gesicht.

„Na, hast du dich wieder zum Schmollen hierher verkrochen? Was soll das denn?"

Ich gebe keine Antwort. Sie widert mich an.

Mein Vater legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Sie ist kühl, doch nun ist es mir egal. Ich drehe mich nicht zu ihm um.

„Sarah hat recht. Es bringt nichts."

Es bringt nichts. Stimmt. Meine Unsterblichkeit bringt nichts. Ich vegetiere dahin, ich gebe mich nur der Ewigkeit hin. Und es bringt nichts.

Nun tritt Alfred neben mich. Unsicher spielen seine Finger mit dem Saum seiner Jacke. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, ich spüre seine Ratlosigkeit. Doch es schert mich nicht.

Mit einem leisen Knall klappe ich das Buch zu und stehe ruckartig auf.

Die Augen meines Vater glitzern freundlich.

Lügner.

Gnadenloser.

Alfred hebt nun schüchtern den Kopf.

„Herbert, was... was ist denn eigentlich los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so verstimmt."

Verstimmt. Was für ein liebes Wort für meine Gefühle. Süßer, unschuldiger Kleiner. Aber auch aus seiner Stimme klingt die Lüge. Er ist nur aus Pflichtbewusstsein hier. Sein Gewissen lässt es nicht zu, dass er mich hier einfach meinem Schmerz überlässt. Denn er weiß, dass ich Schmerzen habe, er weiß es.

Aber er tut nichts.

Nichts.

Sarah steht aus der Hocke auf.

„Na gut, wenn du hier den einsamen Prinzen spielen möchtest, dann tu das von mir aus. Mich stört es nicht, wenn du hier beleidigt in der Bibliothek hockst."

Ich könnte sie schlagen. Sie bohrt in meinen Wunden, ohne zu bemerken, wie viel Blut aus ihnen quillt. Grässliches Weib.

Mein Vater bemerkt das Funkeln in meinen Augen. Er wirft mir nur einen warnenden Blick zu. Er würde _es_ nie vor anderen tun. Aber er wird auch nicht zulassen, dass ich seinem Spielzeug etwas antue. Er hat zu viel Spaß damit.

„Komm, Sarah, lassen wir ihn."

Sanft nimmt er ihre Hand und führt sie aus dem Raum. In der Türe blickt er noch ein Mal zu mir zurück. Als wollte er sichergehen, dass das Hündchen angeleint ist.

Nun sind Alfred und ich allein im Raum. Er lässt die Bänder aus seinen Fingern gleiten.

„Jetzt sag es mir aber, Herbert. Was hast du?"

Seine Stimme klingt anders als sonst. Ein Fünkchen echter Besorgnis ist daraus zu hören. Aber so leicht gebe ich mich nicht auf.

„Ich sagte doch, es ist nichts. Jedenfalls nichts, das du verstehen würdest."

Er zuckt zusammen. Das verletzt ihn, ich kann es sehen.

„Aber... ist es dein Vater gewesen?"

Verdammt.

Wieso trifft er genau den Punkt, der am meisten schmerzt?

Wut kocht auf in mir. So lasse ich ihn nicht auf meiner Seele herumtrampeln.

Doch gleichzeitig wird mir bewusst, wie intensiv ich schon wieder fühle.

Vampire haben keine Gefühle.

Schande.

Meine Gedanken wirbeln, und mein Körper kocht. Und Alfred steht vor mir, mit seinen unschuldigen, mitleidigen Augen. Verdammtes Mitleid.

Er legt mir seine Hand an meine Wange, zwingt mich, ihn anzusehen. Bilder meines Traumes tanzen vor meinen Augen. Sein anklagendes Gesicht, seine verletzten Blicke.

„Wieso sagst du es mir nicht? Es war dein Vater, habe ich recht?"

Unwirsch drehe ich den Kopf weg, weg von seiner sanften Hand.

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

Gegen meinen Willen ist meine Stimme leise. Ich zittere. Schon wieder.

Schande.

Alfreds Augen weiten sich.

„Er hat nicht wieder... _das_ gemacht, oder?"

Er klingt so aufrichtig. So ehrlich besorgt. Ich will ihm so gerne glauben, wünsche mir, seine Worte als Wahrheit annehmen zu können.

Mein Gesicht brennt. Hätte ich noch Blut, das durch meine Adern fließt, so wäre ich jetzt errötet.

„Und wenn schon?"

Meine Antwort ist harsch, abweisend. Doch ich zittere immer stärker.

„Nein...!"

Alfred steht mit ungläubigen Augen vor mir.

„Er ist dein _Vater_! Das... das würde kein Vater seinem Sohn antun!"

Ich zittere. Er kann es sehen.

Gefühle.

Schande.

„Warum... warum..?"

Alfred beugt sich hilflos zu mir.

„Warum tut er dir das an?"

Ich muss lächeln. Süßer, naiver Alfred. Er wird es nie verstehen.

Alfred ist erschrocken über mein Lächeln. Nein, es schockiert ihn. Ein heiseres Lachen quält sich gegen meinen Willen aus meiner Kehle.

„Warum...? Ich kann dir sagen, warum."

Er lässt seine Hand, die er vorhin auf meine Wange gelegt hat, auf meine Schulter gleiten. Beinahe ängstlich starrt er mich an. Er ahnt die Antwort. Aber er will sie nicht wahrhaben.

„Ich bin ein Schandfleck für die Familie! Ich war es schon zu Lebenszeiten! Sie wollen mich nicht, sie _verachten_ mich!"

Ein irres Lachen entflieht mir. Es ist nicht lustig, ich weiß es. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Alfreds' schockiertes Gesicht wirkt komisch. Ich habe Fassungslosigkeit in ihm geweckt. Ein seltsames, beinahe perverses Glücksgefühl durchströmt mich.

Er empfindet etwas für mich.

Und das ist genau das, das ich mir nicht wünschen sollte.

Vampire haben keine Gefühle.

Schande.

„Das ist... das ist nicht wahr!"

Verzweifelt versucht er, meine Worte als Lüge zu bezeichnen. Aber ich bin kein Lügner.

Er wirft seine Arme um mich, drückt mich in den weichen Stuhl. Seine Arme um meinen Körper fühlen sich gut an. Beinahe so, als wäre er um mich besorgt. Aber auch ihm geht es nur um sich selber. Sein Gewissen plagt ihn.

Ich lache.

„Oh doch! Das _ist_ wahr! Sie werfen mir verächtliche Blicke zu, in ihren Augen bin ich ein Schmetterling, der um ihre Köpfe fliegt und sie mit seinem Flügelschlag stichelt!"

„Aber.. aber wieso denn? Du bist doch Vampir, genau wie sie! Ihr durchlebt doch gemeinsam die Ewigkeit!"

Tränen rollen über meine Wangen. Ich liege in seinen Armen, schlaff, kraftlos, ohne Halt.

Und ich spüre seine Tränen. Er weint. Um seinetwillen.

Mein Stimme ist leise. Habe ich vorher noch geschrieen wie von Sinnen, wispere ich nun tränenerstickt die Worte in sein Ohr.

„Glaubst du, das flicht Bande? Nein, wir sind wie Fremde. Wir trotten nebeneinander her durch die Ewigkeit, ohne uns Blicke zuzuwerfen. Sie halten mich für infantil, für ungerührt. Weißt du... ich hing auch an meinem Leben. Ich wollte nicht zu ewigem Umherirren verdammt sein. Doch... ich war zu schwach. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren."

Alfred schluchzt. Sein ganzer Körper wird erschüttert, er klammert sich an mich.

„Nein... sag das nicht..."

„Warum nicht? Es ist doch die Wahrheit."

Ein resigniertes Lächeln spielt um meine Lippen. Ich lächle, obwohl mein Herz zerreißt.

Schande.

Alfred hebt den Kopf und blickt mir fest in die Augen. So lieb und sanft ist er. Aber auch ein Lügner.

„Bitte, sag das nicht.... Ich halte es nicht aus..."

Der Beweis. Selbstmitleid. Er will sich nicht belasten.

Seine Finger streichen zittern durch meine Haare. Seine Augen glänzen, strahlen wie von einer Kerze erleuchtet. Ich hebe meinen Arm, lege ihn um seinem Rücken.

„Alfred....weißt du, warum ich dich liebe?"

Er zuckt zurück. Er will es nicht wissen. Und er brennt darauf, es zu erfahren.

„Nein...."

Er klingt unsicher, verängstigt.

Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. Er riecht so gut. Nach Grab und Flieder.

„Du... du bist so wie ich war, damals, als ich gerade zum Vampir wurde. Ich wollte nicht so werden wie mein Vater. Ich habe mich gewehrt, aber verloren. Und dennoch, ich habe mich nie in das Leben der Vampire einfügen können. Ich....habe versucht, meine Gefühle zu erhalten. Sie nicht zu verlieren. Darum....darum hassen sie mich. Weil ich noch fühle."

Alfred erstarrt.

„Sarah hat sich sofort an das Leben eines Vampirs gewöhnt. Aber du nicht. Du willst dir noch immer so viel Menschlichkeit wie möglich bewahren."

Ich hauche einen Kuss an seinen Hals. So lieblich.... Er zittert und weint, und ich spüre die Gefühle in mir auflodern.

„Du....lässt mich fühlen. Du gibst mir meine Menschlichkeit ein winziges Bisschen zurück."

Alfred schweigt. Noch immer rinnen die Tränen über meine Wangen, bebt mein Körper. Er drückt mich fest an sich, presst mich in den Sessel, lässt mich nicht los.

Ich schließe meine Augen, lasse den Tränen freien Lauf.

Sollen sie fließen.

Soll ich weinen.

Schande.

Ich bin Schande.

Auf ewig.

_„Reicht den Mördern die Hand _

_Und kriecht im Staub vor den Großen_

_Die Welt gehört den Kriechern und den Gnadenlosen_

_Steckt den Himmel in Brand_

_Und streut Lucifer Rosen_

_Die Welt gehört den Lügnern und den Rücksichtlosen"_

* * *

Okay, wenn ihr bis hierher durchgehalten habt, dann bitte ich euch inständigst, mir eine Review zu schreiben. Das ist nämlich die unsicherste meiner Fanfictions, und ich brauche jede Art von Feedback wirklich!!

Übrigens, das Gedicht, das Herbert liest, stammt aus meiner Krakelfeder.... aber seine Gefühle in einem (wenn auch miesen) Gedicht auszudrücken, war effektiver, als wenn er sie so ausgesprochen hätte.

Ich habe übrigens noch eine TdV-FF auf Lager, wenn gewünscht, stelle ich sie hier auch hin...


End file.
